Volando sola
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Colección de oneshots, porque Kara Zor-El es de lo mejor que le ha pasado a la televisión últimamente.


**Disclaimer.** Los personajes de Supergirl no son de mi propiedad, escribir fanfiction no lucra (a no ser que uno sea E.L. James y ¡no lo soy!)

* * *

 **VOLANDO SOLA**

Por Saori-Luna

* * *

En el cielo todo era tranquilidad, a una distancia superior a la que los aviones pudieran verla, en un punto en que sus ojos sólo podían percibir a los humanos como pequeñas hormigas y sus oídos sólo podían escuchar pedidos de auxilio, si hacía un esfuerzo.

En ese lugar tan elevado era que ella podía encontrar cierta tranquilidad, podía sentirse de cierta manera sola. Lejos de todos, y obligatoriamente cerca de sí misma.

Por eso no lo hacía con mucha frecuencia, aunque recientemente había comenzado a entender por qué su primo Kal había construido la Fortaleza de la Soledad. Aunque ella sabía que podía ir en cualquier momento, de todas formas no la consideraba como suya.

Por lo pronto ese lugar en el cielo, esa altura específica era en todo lo que podía pensar cuando necesitaba… bueno, pensar.

Cuando el apoyo de Alex y Lena no era suficiente, cuando las bromas de Winn no lograban hacerla reír, cuando comenzaba a leer en la mirada de James el "¿Y si hubiéramos seguido juntos?", ella simplemente volaba. No lejos, sino alto, muy alto.

No sabía si era consecuencia de la claustrofobia, pero había notado que funcionaba mucho mejor que combatir cada pequeño delito como si Ciudad Nacional no tuviera policía.

Suponía que debía darle las gracias a Psi por eso; los ataques de pánico la habían desorientado sobre manera. El pánico y las fobias eran problemas muy humanos, después de todo.

Pero ahora lo entendía mejor, aunque de alguna manera hubiera podido suprimir los recuerdos de todos esos años suspendida en el vacío, allí estaban.

Esperando simplemente a que alguna situación los detonara, listos para convertir su vida en un infierno.

Como si ya no lo fuera.

En los momentos en que pensaba esas cosas, ella simplemente volaba alto.

Ella era Supergirl, después de todo. La chica de acero.

Aunque por dentro sólo se sintiera como Kara Zor-El, la chica con el corazón roto.

Y de alguna manera había aceptado que eso también estaba bien, aunque al principio se hubiera sentido avergonzada, aunque hubiera intentado adoptar una forma más kriptoniana de lidiar con la ausencia de Mon-El.

Pero, ¿cuál podría haber sido esa, si nunca había visto a nadie sufrir por un corazón roto en casa? ¿Si era consciente que de haber seguido en casa a lo que podría haber aspirado era a un lindo matrimonio arreglado? ¿Si de haber seguido en casa, nunca lo habría conocido?

Había intentado ser fuerte, había intentado concentrarse en el trabajo, pero a todo lo que la había llevado esto había sido a convertirse en una criatura paralizada en un ascensor.

Y entonces se había dado cuenta, el amor que sentía por él, de la forma en que lo sentía, era humano, lo había comenzado a sentir como humana, porque esa era la forma en que ella había aprendido a amar mientras crecía.

Las palabras de Alex habían resonado fuertemente en su cabeza en ese momento: "Está bien que estés así".

Ella podía ser kriptoniana, podía haberse criado dentro de la poderosa casa Zor-El, su fuerza y sus valores podían ser kriptonianos. Pero su corazón era humano. Era en la Tierra donde había aprendido a amar románticamente. El chico por el que su corazón había latido por primera vez era humano, y ella había aprendido a enamorarse como una humana.

Por esto era que incluso se había enamorado de un daxamita. Su mente kriptoniana lo había rechazado, pero su corazón había visto más allá de su lugar de origen, su corazón había conocido a Mon-El, más allá del príncipe de Daxam.

Y siguiendo su modelo, él había conocido a Kara, yendo más allá de la niña consentida de Kripton.

Y ahora ya no estaba, se había ido… NO, dijo su mente, ella lo había hecho irse.

Y eso la dejaba rota, débil, incompleta.

Por eso ella lloraba.

No siempre, pero lo hacía, cuando no podía hacer nada más, cuando no había malvados por combatir, ni historias que reseñar, ni salidas con amigos.

Ella lloraba.

Y al día siguiente se despertaba como si nada, lavaba su cara y seguía luchando.

Hasta días como ese, en que no podía más.

Entonces simplemente volaba.

Volaba alto.

Volaba sola.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Y con esto comienza mi primer proyecto en este fandom. Debo aclarar que serán dentro de lo posible, sólo oneshots. Desde la primera temporada he amado Supergirl, a pesar de las serias dudas que tuve en un principio sobre la elección de Melissa Benoist (Tras haberla conocido como Marley, "la nueva Rachel" en Glee), pero con cada capítulo me sorprende aún más. Me encantan también las mujeres de este show, desde Cat Grant hasta Lena Luthor, pasando por Alex y Maggie. Son simplemente increíbles. El tiempo ha hecho también que pueda identificarme con muchas situaciones de las retratadas en la serie, así que, ¿por qué no escribir sobre ellas? El tope llegó con el 3x02 y los ataques de pánico de Kara, que fueron los que en últimas me hicieron decidirme a empezar a escribir.

Finalmente y porque no quiero que la nota sea más larga que la historia, esto es para mi querida amiga Kate Goddess, fan número 1 del #Karamel, ¡Feliz cumpleaños tardío!


End file.
